But You're My Life
by lencestyay
Summary: Kaito and Len have a secret relationship with each other, but when Kaito's parents find out, they send Kaito away. KaitoxLen


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

The short blonde boy scuffling along the pavement in the dead of night looked up at the bright stars above him, hanging in the black sky. He shielded his bright blue eyes from the pinpricks of light in the smooth darkness that was so contrasted to the hazy neon and fluorescent of downtown, the white houses and prim lawns of the suburbs. The boy, whose name was Len, sighed and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, looking down at his shoes. A loose cloud of pink and white flower petals blew past him, tickling his cheeks with soft strokes so much like those of a paintbrush. This night was perfect, save for one element.

"He said he would be here..." Len whispered under his breath, choking back tears and letting the wind carry his words away. He was beginning to think that his boyfriend had either forgotten about their secret date or decided not to come. Could he be ashamed that such a young person was his lover, and a boy, no less? The fourteen year old heir to a large, prosperous corporation; his twin sister had been the one told to marry Kaito, Len's secret lover. But when Rin had taken an interest in another man, Kaito had found pretty little Len, who looked exactly like the girl he had liked well enough. As he got to know the male twin, he had decided that he liked him much more than he had ever liked anyone before. Len had the same feelings, falling head-over-heels in love with him even before really knowing him. Of course, they could never admit their attraction, they would be cast away from their families, no 'respectable' company wants a homosexual at their head, or so he had been told by his sister when she had inevitably found out.

"Such is the way of this critical world, is it not? Why is it the nature of human beings to judge those they come into contact with?" Len muttered to himself. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with his dear Kaito, the only person that could make him smile that special way, the only person ever to make him genuinely happy. Should he leave and let Kaito carry on with his life, free from the burden of their verboten relationship? Or should he spare his own feelings and pursue the love he held for the blue-haired man? Len was still juggling his options when he heard the familiar grumble of Kaito's silver SUV.

"Kaito-sama!" He called out his lover's name joyfully, dashing towards the source of the noise through the park trees.

"Len-kyun!" Just two syllables of Kaito's voice was enough to bring tears to the boy's eyes as he jumped into the older's arms, sobbing.

"Oh, where have you been? I missed you so much!" He buried his face in Kaito's blue t-shirt, sniffling through his words.

"Len-kun, I'm so sorry. My parents found out that I've been seeing you, and they're sending me to Germany to study abroad," Kaito told his awful news in one breath, hugging Len close to him. "I don't want to leave you, Len. I don't ever, ever want to leave you. But I have to. I'm so, so sorry." Len was silent. He was shocked. This couldn't be happening, could it? He had finally found happiness, joy, love, and now it was being ripped away from him?

"When do you leave?" He asked in a small voice.

"Tomorrow." Len's eyes widened and he struggled to keep his tear ducts from exploding, failing miserably. He managed to suck in a breath, biting his lip to hold back another wave of sobs He needed something before Kaito left.

"Kaito... Before you go..." He whispered shakily. He would get this before he left, or he would kill himself. "Kaito, would you... K-kiss me?" Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted higher, hig legs wrapping around Kaito's torso. Len could still feel hot tears and the tracks left by past ones on his cheeks, and he knew that he must look a mess. He used one fist to rub his eye.

"Of course, Len-kun. But this is your first kiss, isn't it?" The boy nodded. "It should be special, then." Kaito used his thumb to wipe the warm salt water from Len's face, supporting him with one arm. Soon, he looked almost as cute as he normally did. "Just one last thing, Len." Kaito carried him over to one of the many cherry trees and plucked a large pink blossom from a branch, placing it in Len's golden blonde locks that were tied back in a ponytail. "There. You already looked beautiful, but now you're positively glowing." Len blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, smiling slightly.

"Ready?" The blonde nodded. Kaito cupped the boy's chin in his hand, bringing his face up to his own and touching their lips together gently. Len's eyes slipped closed and he wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck, pulling him closer and letting himself be embraced affectionately.

"Kaito... I don't want you to leave me," Len moped quietly after they had both pulled away.

"And I don't want to leave you, Len. But my parents threatened to expose our relationship to the public if we stay together," Kaito said as he stroked Len's soft blonde hair. "You know how awful that could turn out for both of us. I promise that I'll write everyday."

"No, Kaito, you don't have to do that," Len whispered. "I'm ruining your life. You never would have had to leave if it weren't for me. I'm so sorry for being such a burden." The younger wriggled his way out of Kaito's arms with fresh tears wetting his cheeks and dashed off into the trees.

"Len, wait! Come back!" Kaito yelled in surprise, running after him. It was too late, though. The boy had already disappeared. Kaito blinked away tears as he turned around and headed back for his car. Len watched him, sobbing from behind a bush. Kaito had to let him go if he was ever going to move on with his life. The blonde was filled with sorrow, knowing that he was the cause of Kaito's tears. He felt terrible, but he knew that Kaito would be so much happier without him. Wouldn't he? This was what Kaito needed. Len smiled as he collapsed to the ground, still sobbing. He had done the right thing, hadn't he? He wasn't needed anymore, right? He could die and nobody would notice. The only person ever to love him was long gone and he was alone in a park. The night gave no answer to his question, so he closed his eyes and laid on the ground, waiting for the sound of the SUV to come life and leave him alone in the park, in his heart.

A week or so after Kaito left, Len awoke in his bed to a knock at the door. He stood and opened it, discovering a white envelope had been placed on the carpet outside. The blonde boy picked it up and shut the door, tearing it open and unfolding a piece of stationery inside. He gasped and dropped the letter, falling back down to his bed. Only five words had been written on the page, right in the middle in a shiny black ink with a familiar script.

_'But you are my life.'_


End file.
